Jan Johansen
Jan Johansen, portrayed by Fridtjov Såheim, is a government employee at NAV, responsible to receive and prepare immigrants for the job market in the city of Lilyhammer. Jan has a very distinctive laughter and likes to play down certain situations with it. Season 1 His first appearance was in "Reality Checks", when Frank Tagliano tries to bribe him to have a restaurant in the city in a quick time. Jan soon has to find out, that his little dirty secrets are not so secret anymore, when Frank discovers some unflattering photos of Jan with half-naked, obviously underaged girls partying. Although Frank gives the photos back to Jan, after he got what he wanted (license for the bar), they cause trouble later in the show for Jan, which leads to his suspension from NAV. Season 2 Jan is now jobless, but soon finds a "ny sjanse" with Frank and the crew. Jan meets Randi again, who is in charge of a refugee centre. She's addicted to Khat, which she got from African refugees, a situation, which is right away abused by Jan, who blackmails her to let Frank buy cheap shares of the refugee centre. Jan helps Frank to keep his new cook Balotelli. Randi breaks up with Jan, when she walks in on his "little birthday surprise" from Frank's men in the Flamingo Club. Randi files a report about the situation in the refugee centre and about her own personal failures, which makes the government shut down the centre. Jan tries to talk with Randi, pleading her to revoke the report. She refuses and both get into a fight, in which Jan pushes her, which makes Randi fall to her death. He then hides her corpse inside of the refugee centre's freezer. Randi's remains are found by Frank's men in S2/E7: The Freezer, so Frank takes Jan aside for a talk about seeking asylum - far far away. Jan agrees and with his connections to people from the middle east, he acquires a fake iraqi identity. Season 3 Jan, much to Franks annoyance, returns home to Lillehammer with his new iraqi identity. Jan pretends to have converted to islam and even took a new name and now, completely a new man, he wants to confess everything. Frank warns him, to drag anybody from his crew into this, and Jan swears he won't do that. Jan is imprisoned, after he confessed the murder of Randi, but the other inmates unload their hatred on him, since many oft them are immigrants, who had previously made the acquaintance with Jan at NAV. Jan undergoes hypnosis therapy in prison and fakes a story, in which actually - now comatose - Dag - was the murderer of Randi. The original confession is then revoked and Jan released from prison. He's almost going mad and even plans to suicide bomb the NAV office, but then runs into Reidun from NAV. She is touched by his fate and Jan even gets his job back at NAV. He soon starts a wild sexual affair with Ane Jacobsen, whom he knows from a NAV event meeting. While the couple is having sex during a car trip, they kill Sylfest Haugli in a hit and run accident. Ane can't cope with her guilt and leaves Jan and the country. Jan, who frequently visits Dag and also takes him to his apartment, doesn't believe in a recovery of Dag, and so he tells him all his little secrets, including the hit and run accident. He is later supposedly killed by Dag ordered by Frank as revenge for killing Sylfest Haugli and Randi Category:Characters